


Welcome Home

by justgleekout



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Missing Scene, Or close enough, Reunion, Romance, set between s5a and s5b, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgleekout/pseuds/justgleekout
Summary: After not having seen each other in months, Kurt goes to pick up Blaine from the airport.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank [Esperanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanto/works) for being the best fucking beta a person could ask for! Being a non native speaking fic writer is hard and this fic wouldn't have been half as good without her help! (And I learned some new words! ^^)

“Shouldn’t he be here by now?” Kurt glanced quickly at Rachel before fixing his eyes back on the sliding doors that led from the concourse to the baggage claim. He was tapping his foot impatiently and clutching a small bouquet of red and yellow roses tight in his hand. “It shouldn’t be taking this long, right? I mean, what could he be doing? Is he taking a tour of the entire airport? It's not like he would actually help everyone lift their bags off the carousel, right? Maybe the old people, but there can’t have been that many old people on that flight? Oh my god, what if he was on the plane with an entire nursing home. Rachel?”

“Kurt, we’ve only been standing here for about ten minutes. He is probably just waiting for his bags,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes a little, for what was probably the 70th time that day. Kurt had been nervous and jittery since they woke up that morning and he just couldn’t seem to stop rambling. Kurt always tended to ramble when he got nervous.

Rachel had agreed to accompany him to the airport to pick up Blaine. For moral support, she told him. Although, she also did it because she too was excited to see Blaine again after four months. He was her friend too, after all.

Kurt looked at the big clock hanging from a pillar to his left. 4:37pm. “He should be here by now, Rachel.” He turned his body towards her, eyes growing wide as panic crept into them. “What if something happened?” His voice sped up as he continued. “What if he never got on the plane? What if he got unwell on the plane? What if terrorists took over the plane? Oh god…” He swallowed. “What if the plane CRASHED, Rachel?” He was actually shaking at this point.

“Kurt, don’t you think we would’ve heard something if the plane crashed? Could you please, just.. calm down?” She put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his breathing. “Look,” she said, “maybe, he got out at another terminal and is waiting for us there. Do you wanna go and have a look at the next one?” she offered, with what she hoped was a comforting smile.

Kurt took a deep breath through his nose, gave her a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, okay.. you are probably right. Let's do that.”

Rachel hooked her arm with Kurt’s and started to lead him to the next terminal. They hadn’t even taken two steps when a familiar voice caught their attention.

“Excuse me?”

Kurt jumped, breaking himself free from Rachel’s hold as he whirled back around. “Did you get tired of waiting already and decide to head back home without me?” There was Blaine, standing just outside the gate with a big grin on his face, dragging a suitcase behind him in his right hand, and holding a duffel bag in his left.

“Blaine!” Kurt practically yelled his name. His whole face lit up at the sight of his fiancé. He shoved the flowers he was holding against Rachel’s chest and didn’t even care too to look if she actually had a hold of them before lunging forward in Blaine’s direction and throwing himself into his arms.

Blaine dropped his bag and let go of his suitcase just in time to catch Kurt in a tight embrace. “Hi!” he said. The smile on his face grew big and bright when he felt Kurt’s arms tighten around him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. Kurt’s familiar smell sent a wave of comfort over his body. He pressed his face against the warm skin of Kurt’s neck. He couldn’t believe it had been two whole months since he last held Kurt. And, if it were up to Blaine, he would never let go again. He was perfectly happy wrapped up in Kurt's strong arms, thank you very much! But just when Blaine wanted to pull him just a little closer, Kurt pulled back and grabbed him by the shoulders. His face turned serious. “God, Blaine! I was so worried! What took you so long?”

“Kurt,” Blaine chuckled fondly, shaking his head a little. “I was just waiting for my bags. The plane only landed fifteen minutes ago.” Blaine was still beaming. He had missed this. He had missed all of Kurt to be fair. Even his insanity when he got nervous.

“Well, you could’ve texted when you landed,” Kurt pointed out. He tried to look stern but the corner of his mouth crept up, betraying a smile.

“But then I would’ve missed that surprised look on your face!”

At that, Kurt smacked Blaine's chest playfully, before taking him back into his arms. “God, I missed you,” he sighed into Blaine's shoulder.

“I missed you too. So much.” Blaine nuzzled a little closer. “I can’t believe I’m finally here.”

A moment passed and Kurt pulled back just far enough to catch Blaine's lips in a kiss. It started out soft, but as soon as he felt Blaine kissing back, he couldn’t stop himself from deepening it. It had been so long since he had kissed Blaine. Since he had touched Blaine! He opened his mouth gingerly. His arms tightened around Blaine’s shoulders. Kissing him a little harder, a little more. Just, more. He wanted all of him. He felt Blaine’s hands grab his shirt tightly. Kurt moved one of his own hands to cup Blaine’s face. Trying to hold him as close as he possibly could. His mouth moved hungrily against Blaine’s and he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. A little moan escaped from Blaine’s throat before he broke the kiss. “Kurt, we’re in public.” He said breathlessly against Kurt’s lips.

“Well, then you shouldn't have made me worry so much,” Kurt breathed, looking down at Blaine’s jacket, fixing his already straight lapels. Then, he pressed a last lingering kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling away completely. “Too much anticipation.”

Trying to focus the boy’s attention back on herself, Rachel cleared her throat. The sound shook Kurt and Blaine from their reverie and they turned towards her. She glared at them, still holding the flowers Kurt had shoved at her earlier.

“Oh, that’s right!” Kurt took the slightly crumpled roses from Rachel and presented them to Blaine. “I brought you these!”

“Kurt,” Blaine said dreamily. “They’re lovely. Thank you.” He gave Kurt a watery smile as he took the flowers.

Fed up with being ignored by her friends, Rachel interrupted them with a mocking voice. “Oh, hi, Rachel! How nice of you to welcome me at the airport! It’s so thoughtful of you to drive Kurt all the way here on one of your only free days. Thank you for making the time to see me with such a busy schedule.” She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes dramatically. “Seriously, guys? it’s like I’m not even here!”

“Thank you, Rachel.” Blaine said politely, smirking when he caught Kurt trying to hold in laughter out of the corner of his eye. “It was very nice of you to come pick me up.” He pulled her in for a one armed hug.

“Yeah, yeah. Very nice. Hugs for everyone. Can I get my fiancé back now?” Kurt said impatiently, tugging on Blaine's arm a little to pry him from Rachel’s grasp when she clung to him a tad too long for Kurt's liking.

Blaine let go of Rachel and Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's arm and took his hand. “Sorry, Rach, I- We just really missed each other,” Blaine offered kindly.

“Ugh, it’s fine! I get it. God, I can’t wait ‘till you two have your own apartment. I cannot deal with you two being all cute and touchy like this all the time!” Rachel said, trying to look annoyed, but failing miserably. She was too happy to have two of her closest friends with her.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at this, but they both had big smiles on their faces. When they started making their way towards the exit, Rachel began telling a story about her new Broadway show, and how they both should come and see it as soon as it opened. But Kurt and Blaine didn’t register a word she was saying; they were too captivated by each other.

“Welcome home,” Kurt said softly in Blaine’s ear.

“Glad to be back,” Blaine said while squeezing Kurt’s hand a little. He looked at Kurt with eyes full of love as they walked out of the airport to Rachel’s car.


End file.
